Te extraño
by xXOngaku KawayukiXx
Summary: Hiroto siente que le hace falta alguien, así que sus amigos le preparan una sorpresa para el día de su cumpleaños antes del partido.  AVERTENCIA: YAOI


Bueno, pues aquí les dejo mi fanfic (muy cursi en mi opinión XD)

**ADVERTENCIA:YAOI! **Si esque no te gusta el YAOI te sugiero que no lo veas, y lo mismo para la gente a las que no les gustan estas parejas

Si ven algo incoherente fue mi culpa XD pero no puedo hacer algo perfecto

Ahora:

**INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE,**

**ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES **

Hubo una vez en la cual estuvimos en el mismo instituto... El Instituto Eilien, después, los dos estuvimos juntos en un equipo llamado Inazuma Japan, pero luego de algunos partidos te separaste de nosotros…

Te separaste de mi.

Nunca dejo de olvidar el momento en que nos separamos, sin embargo tengo la esperanza de que algún día de estos nos volvamos a ver…

**1 semana antes del partido**

-Hiroto! –Decía un chico de cabellos castaños que llevaba puesta una banda color naranja-

-Oh, Endou-kun –le respondió otro chico de cabellos rojizos y piel pálida-

-En una semana será nuestro próximo partido, estoy muy emocionado! –Sonreía- pero… últimamente te he visto muy desanimado, dime, ¿qué sucede?

-Oh,...no es nada Endou-kun –volteó hacia otro lado con una mirada triste-

-Mmm…, extrañas a Midorikawa ¿cierto?

-el chico pálido se sonrojo- bueno si… verás, me he estado sintiendo extraño desde la vez en que Midorikawa se quedó en Japón, al principio pensé que me iba a sentir mejor , pero fui empeorando cada vez mas.

-Ya veo-le dijo el portero sonriendo- no te preocupes, ya verás que algún día de estos lo volverás a ver Hiroto, confía en mi.

-Muchas gracias Endou-kun- respondió y fue a entrenar para el partido-

Al ver que se alejaba Endou murmuró algo...

-Lo volverás a ver Hiroto de eso estoy muy seguro.

**6 días antes del partido**

Al día siguiente mientras todos entrenaban Hiroto no vio a Endou, y esto era obvio ya que Tachimukai era el único portero ahí, así que se acercó a Aki:

-Disculpa, ¿a dónde fue Endou-kun?

-Ehhh…tenía que atender unos asuntos pero no te preocupes no tardará –decía una nerviosa Aki-

-Ya veo, entonces no preguntaré más –dijo sonriendo y regresó a entrenar-

_Eso estuvo cerca…_ -pensó la chica de cabello obscuro-

**5 días antes del partido:**

Dos jóvenes paseaban por la ciudad, uno de cabello azulado recogido y el otro el ya conocido chico pelirrojo.

-Oh, mira Kazemaru-kun –dijo el chico pelirrojo señalando a una persona hablando por teléfono-

-Endou-k...

-Lo detuvo el peliazul- será mejor que no lo interrumpas mientras habla por teléfono-

-Si, tienes razón Kazemaru-kun

_Uf..._-pensó el peliazul-

**4 días antes del partido**

-Por aquí Tsunami-san! –Gritaba Hiroto-

-Bien, ¡ahí va! –Decía emocionado el chico surfista-

-Aquí voy Endou-kun-

-Vamos Hiroto! –el pelirrojo pateó la pelota y el chico de la banda de color la paró-

-Buena parada Endou-kun-

-Igual Hiroto, has mejorado bastante, pero… ¿te has estado sintiendo mejor?

-Mmm…No Enodu-kun, para serte sincero no, me sigue afectando su ausencia, enserio lo hecho de menos-dijo el chico con un tono triste-

-Hiroto…

-P...Pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien, vamos hay que seguir entrenando

-Si!(_Ya verás que vas a dejar de sentir eso Hiroto)_-después de esto el chico portero sonrío-

**3 días antes del partido**

-¡Chicos! Es hora de descansar, preparamos onigiris –dijo la chica de cabello azul y corto mientras sostenía su laptop-

-Siiii! Onigiri –gritaba un emocionado Kabeyama-

(Lo que no sabía era que Kogure había hecho de las suyas)

-Ushishishi

-¡AAA! ¡PICA! ¡NECESITO AGUA! -Gritaba Kabeyama mientras corría por todos lados-

-¿Pero cuando? Kogure-kun!-decía una enojada Haruna-

-Ushishish…-no pudo terminar ya que Haruna lo agarro de la playera y se lo llevó para regañarlo-

-Como siempre Kogure-kun de travieso dijo una chica de pelo largo morado y ojos azules-

-Si-respondió Aki-

-¡AAAGUA! –Seguía corriendo la victima de la salsa súper picante de Kogure-

-¡Ha! –Rió Fudou con una sonrisa malévola, poniéndole el pie a Kabeyama, haciendo que este cayera encima del pobre Megane-

-Fudou!-lo regañó Kidou-

-Perdón no me di cuenta –contestó todavía con la sonrisa-

-Mamoru Endou!-lo llamó el entrenador Kudou-ven acá

-Hai!-

Hiroto volteó a ver lo que pasaba.

El entrenador y Endou hablaban de algo pero no lograba escuchar lo que decían.

-…

**2 días entes del partido (Y el día en que cumplía años Hiroto)**

En el campamento…

-Hiroto llegará tarde así que nos dará tiempo-explicaba Endou- saben que es su cumpleaños y queremos darle una sorpresa

-Haiii-decían varios chicos en forma de coro-

Mientras todos preparaban la fiesta de Hiroto…

-Endou-kun!-se escuchaba desde afuera-

-Rayos llegó antes de tiempo –avisó el delantero de cabellos no tan blancos y parados Goenji quien estaba vigilando a que no llegara-

-¡No! ¡Alguien vaya a distraerlo! –Grito el chico de los gogles-

-Nosotros iremos-dijo Tsunami en un tono de como si se estuviera sacrificando para algo-

-Si Endou-kun, déjanos esto a nosotros -siguió Tachimukai-

-Bien, gracias amigos

-Endou, nosotros tenemos que apurarnos e ir por la sorpresa –dijo Kazemaru mientras jalaba de la sudadera a su capitán-

-¡Pues vamos!, los demás sigan preparando

-¡Haii! –volvieron a decir-

Afuera…

-Hiroto-san –gritaba un preocupado Tachimukai-

-Oh, Tachimukai-kun, disculpen por haber regresado, pero es que todavía quería entrenar, me habían dado el día libre pero ¡simplemente no puedo!

-N..no te preocupes, esta bien, que te parece si entrenamos los tres?-dijo nervioso el chico moreno-

-¿Y los demás?

-Ahhh… ellos ya entrenaron desde muy temprano… –el pobre Tachimukai ya no sabía que decir-

-¿Y ustedes? –siguió cuestionando el chico pálido-

-E…Etto… -se puso más nervioso Tachimukai-

-Ahhh… pues nos quedamos dormidos…-le ayudó el pelirosa-

-¿Los dos? –No paraba de hacer preguntas-

-Pues si, fue una coincidencia…y a la hora que despertamos ya todos habían entrenado…

-¿hasta que hora se levantaron?

-¡AAAAAA!-gritó Tachimukai-….gomen, no pude evitarlo…

-No te preocupes, te veo muy nervioso, así que no seguiré preguntando, iré a dejar mi mochila y empezaremos a entrenar, ¿les parece?

-¡NO!

-¿Ehh?

-Quiero decir, ¿no será mejor que la dejes aquí?, sabes a veces es hartante ir y venir de un lugar a otro…

-Pero estamos cerca del campam…

-Dejate de palabras y entrenemos que no puedo controlar mis ganas de patear el balón –interrumpió Tsunami-

-OK…

Ya afuera del campamento…

-…Endou-dijo seriamente el chico de ojos anaranjados-

-Dime

-Kogure… puede ser un problema.

-No creo que le diga.

-Yo creo que sí, Haruna no le advirtió que si no se portaba bien durante la fiesta le iva a ir mal… y ya sabes como es

-…. ¡Es cierto!, ¿que hacemos? ¡Arruinará la sorpresa!

-¡Aaaa esto es difícil!

En la cancha…

-Ushishishi-salió corriendo el chico bajito con un marcador en la mano-

-¡Nooo, Kogure!–Le gritaba un enojado Someoka con la cara pintada-

-JAJA! –Rió en tono burlón, y sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien-

-Kogure-kun

-Oh, Hiroto-san…Hiroto-san…-dijo maliciosamente-

-¿mmmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-… ¡Midorikawa va a venir! –después de esto el chico salió corriendo-

-KOGURE!-gritó Someoka furioso-

-M…midorikawa…MIDORIKAWA!-Hiroto salió corriendo también, a la velocidad de la luz por así decirse-

-¡No puede ser!-dijo preocupado Tsunami-

-De todas formas lo tenía que saber-respondió Someoka-

-Si pero… era una sorpresa…-murmuró Tachimukai-

Saliendo del aeropuerto…

-O yo llegué temprano o ya se tardaron –dijo un chico de cabello verde-amarillo recogido y ojos negros-Supongo que tendré que llamarles-dijo mientras sacaba su celular-

Estaba a punto de marcar cuando vio a alguien corriendo, y ese alguien estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que un auto lo iba a atropellar.

-¡HIROTO! –el peliverde fue corriendo, tirando su celular y empujando al otro chico que se había quedado paralizado-

Endou y Kazemaru habían llegado tarde, vieron una ambulancia llevándose a alguien y vieron como uno de sus compañeros lloraba.

-No puede ser…

**1 día antes del partido**

En el hospital…

-Midorikawa! Fue mi culpa, ¡todo fue por mi culpa!, esto no te hubiera pasado si yo hubiera seguido entrenando.

-Lo siento Hiroto-san, discúlpame, ¡te lo ruego! –Lloraba Kogure-

-el pelirrojo apenas si pudo sonreír para que no se sintiera mal-Kogure-kun no fue tu culpa, estabas enojado por algo ¿verdad?

-el niño asintió-

-Kogure-kun…, ven vamos a hablar de eso-le sonrió Haruna y se lo llevó-

De repente Midorikawa abrió los ojos.

Al ver esto Endou reaccionó:

-Midorikawa, me alegra que estés bien, los dejamos a ti y a Hiroto solos para que hablen-y se llevó a los demás con él-

-Hiroto, me alegra que este bien-le sonrió-

-Mid… ¡aaaa perdóname!-el pelirrojo no puedo resistirse y lo abrazó-

-No fue tu culpa, no estoy tan grave, sólo me lastimé la pierna…

-Midorikawa…eres un gran amigo, siempre supe que me hacías falta, te eché de menos –le susurró en el oído mientras lloraba-

-Y yo a ti Hiroto, ¿y sabes algo?...me gustas

-el chico de piel pálida se sonrojó y se quedó paralizado por lo que había escuchado, no pudo decir nada ya que sus labios los estaban ocupando otros, eran los labios de un chico peliverde…y sin embargo el pelirrojo le correspondió el beso

-Midorikawa…tu también me g…

-¡No digas mas!-lo interrumpió- Con tu reacción ya lo pude ver, besas bien –le dijo en un tono burlón al ver que el piel pálida se sonrojaba cada vez mas- ah y por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños¡-

Y se dieron otro beso, esta vez fue mas largo.

**El día del partido**

-Hiroto-le llamó un chico que estaba sentado en la banca-

-Dime Midorikawa

-Se me había olvidado algo…-El peliverde agarró la mano del pálido y le puso algo, después la cerró-Te hice esto, es de buena suerte, espero que te sirva.

-Gracias Midorikawa, te prometo que siempre lo voy a llevar conmigo, para saber que tu estás cerca de mi-

-Hiroto…, bien pues ¡da lo mejor de ti¡

-Si, y espero que pronto volvamos a jugar juntos como antes.

-Lo mismo espero

Los dos chicos se abrazaron.

Mientras alguien los veía…

-Hiroto, me alegra ver esa sonrisa de nuevo...

-Enodu, tu nunca vas a cambiar, siempre preocupándote por tus amigos-le dijo un peliazul mientras lo agarraba de la mano-

-Kazemaru… jeje así soy y nunca cambiaré

-Eso si te lo creo capitán-al decir esto el portero de la banda naranja se sonrojo-

-No pongas esa cara –después de decir esto el chico de cabello azul lo abrazó haciendo que el portero se sonrojara aún mas-

Ojojojojo XD

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
